familyguyworldfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Family Guy
| PJ = 1999–2002, seit 2005 | PRODUKTIONSUNTERNEHMEN = 20th Century Fox Film Roman Productions Fuzzy Door Productions Hands Down Entertainment | PRO = | LEN = 22 | EA = 126+ | ST = 8 | OS = Englisch | MUSIK= Ron Jones, Walter Murphy | IDEE = Seth MacFarlane | GENRE = Comedy | EAS = 6. April 1999 (USA) | SEN = FOX | EASDE = 17. August 2002 | SENDE = ProSieben | SYN = ja }} Family Guy ist eine amerikanische Zeichentrickserie, die ab 1999 unter der Führung von Seth MacFarlane entstand. Die Serie dreht sich um das Leben der Familie Griffin in der fiktiven amerikanischen Kleinstadt Quahog, Rhode Island. Handlung und Stil Die Familie Griffin besteht aus dem Ehepaar Peter und Lois, ihren Kindern Meg und Chris, dem Baby Stewie sowie dem Hund Brian. Typisch für die Serie ist die teilweise bis ins Absurde getriebene Überzeichnung alltäglicher Probleme und ein vielschichtiger, oft sehr gewagter Humor. Häufig werden die Gags in Form kurzer Zwischensequenzen oder Rückblenden eingespielt. Auch werden häufig Parodien von Prominenten, Fernsehserien oder anderen Kulturreminiszenzen eingebaut. Der Zeichenstil der Serie ist einfach gehalten. Die Figuren weisen große Augen auf, die Gesichter sind teilweise übertrieben breit und verkörpern allgemein viele Stereotypen. Charaktere ;Peter Griffin Peter, das Familienoberhaupt der Griffins, ist dumm, verzogen, übergewichtig und fernsehsüchtig. Er sorgt regelmäßig für Peinlichkeiten und bringt seine Familie und Freunde in die absurdesten Situationen. Er ist irischer Abstammung und katholisch erzogen; in der 3. Staffel erfährt man, dass er auch afroamerikanische Vorfahren hat. Geboren ist er in Mexiko. Im Verlauf der Serie übt Peter zahlreiche Berufe aus. Zunächst arbeitet er in einer Spielzeugfabrik, anschließend als Fischer und besitzt dann eine Bürostelle in der städtischen Brauerei. Zwischenzeitlich arbeitet er auch als Tabaklobbyist in Washington, als Ritter auf dem Mittelaltermarkt oder als Autor erotischer Literatur. In Rückblenden erfährt man, dass Peter schon diverse andere (Neben-)Jobs hatte, zum Beispiel als Handtuchjunge, Pilot und Ghostbuster. Peter ist zudem leidenschaftlicher KISS-Fan und liebt Star Trek. ;Lois Griffin Lois Griffin, geborene Pewterschmidt, kommt aus einer reichen, dekadenten Familie und wurde protestantisch erzogen. Sie lernte Peter im Newport Country Club kennen, wo dieser als Handtuchjunge arbeitete. Ihre Eltern können sich bis heute nur schwer mit ihrem übergewichtigen, dümmlichen und nur mäßig erfolgreichen Ehemann abfinden. Lois ist die treusorgende Ehefrau und Mutter, die oft schwer mit ihrer Familie zu kämpfen hat. Nicht selten ist sie das gute Gewissen und die vernünftige Stimme ihrer Familie. Nur selten kommen auch dunklere Seiten an ihr zum Vorschein: So entdeckt sie beispielsweise in der Folge Diebesglück (4ACX12) ihre kleptomanische Ader. Neben ihrer Tätigkeit als Hausfrau und Mutter gibt Lois Klavierstunden, sie träumte einst davon, selbst eine erfolgreiche Konzertpianistin zu werden. Außerdem werden regelmäßig Anspielungen auf andere ehemalige Karrieren, wie zum Beispiel als olympische Kunstspringerin oder Model, gemacht. In der Folge Der Fettwanst-Würger (4ACX19) tritt ihr geisteskranker Bruder Patrick nebst seiner imaginären Frau Marian auf. Er leidet an einem Trauma, seitdem er als Kind seine Mutter in verfänglicher Position mit dem Schauspieler Jackie Gleason beobachtete, und lebt seither in einer Irrenanstalt. Ferner hat Lois eine Schwester namens Carol Pewterschmidt und einen Neffen namens Sebastian Mevers, Carols Sohn. ;Megan Griffin Megan, genannt Meg, ist die Tochter von Peter und Lois. Sie leidet stets unter Unbeliebtheit, Nichtbeachtung und mangelnder Integration – sowohl in der Schule, als auch in ihrer Familie. Damit verkörpert sie die typischen Probleme der jugendlichen Außenseiterin, die stets mit sich und ihrem Äußeren hadert und krampfhaft Anschluss an ihre „coolen“ Mitschüler sucht. Allerdings möchte keines dieser „angesagten“ Mädchen etwas mit ihr zu tun haben und auch keiner ihrer männlichen Mitschüler mit ihr ausgehen. Meg wird von anderen jugendlichen Figuren in der Serie meist als außerordentlich hässlich und somit abstoßend empfunden. Selbst ihre eigene Familie macht sich dauernd darüber lustig, dass sie keine Freunde hat. Einzige Ausnahme ist der Schüler Neil Goldman: Er versucht immer wieder, Meg seine Liebe zu beweisen – und wird seinerseits ständig von ihr abgewiesen, da sie ihrer Meinung nach Besseres verdient hat. Im Film Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story ist zu sehen, dass sich Meg in der Zukunft einer Geschlechtsumwandlung unterziehen und fortan „Ron“ nennen wird. Auch wird im Verlauf der Serie (in Anspielung auf Megs Außenseiterrolle in der Familie) angedeutet, dass sie unter Umständen nicht Peters leibliche Tochter ist. Stattdessen soll ihr Vater, wie Brian aussagt, Stan Thompson heißen und Lois trotzdem ihre Mutter sein. Die Tatsache, dass Megan nicht Peters leibliche Tochter ist, wird auch in der dreizehnten Episode der dritten Staffel dargestellt. ;Chris Griffin Chris ist der ältere Sohn der Griffin-Familie. Sein einziges Talent ist die Malerei, doch in der Folge Knallbunt (2ACX07) verzichtet er aus Liebe zu seinem Vater auf die ihm angebotene Karriere als Künstler in New York City. Chris hegt eine große Bewunderung für seinen Vater, der ihn in fast allen Belangen in den Schatten stellt. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater ist Chris jedoch von Grund auf ehrlich und eigentlich sehr gutmütig, er scheint aber kaum Freunde zu haben. Vor allem in den früheren Folgen wird Chris als absolut verblödet dargestellt. Unter anderem zeigt er auch sehr infantile Verhaltensweisen. In späteren Folgen erscheint er allerdings intelligenter, was sich auch auf seine Position in der Familie auswirkt. Chris besucht die Buddy Cianci Junior High School und trägt in seiner Freizeit Zeitungen aus, sehr zur Freude des steinalten, pädophilen Nachbarn Herbert, der ein gesteigertes Interesse an dem Jungen zeigt. Chris fürchtet sich vor einem bösen Affen, der in seinem Wandschrank wohnt, an dessen Existenz aber keiner der Eltern glauben will – einer der Running Gags der Serie. ;Stewie Griffin Stewart Gilligan, genannt Stewie, ist das sprechende Baby der Griffin-Familie. Auffällige äußere Merkmale sind sein eigenartig geformter Kopf, der in etwa die Form eines Footballs hat, und seine rote Latzhose. Stewie macht zwar noch (mit Überzeugung) in die Windeln, ist aber tatsächlich ein diabolisches Genie, das versucht, die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen. Zu diesem Zwecke hat er unter anderem schon eine Zeitmaschine, einen Verkleinerungsapparat und Gedankenkontroll-Strahlen entwickelt. Wegen seines harmlosen Äußeren hat er jedoch meistens Probleme, in diesem Bestreben ernst genommen zu werden. So ist es auch mit seiner Mutter, die durch ihre Fürsorge und ständiges Aufpassen seinen Plänen im Wege steht. Auch deshalb versucht Stewie schon seit der ersten Folge, sie umzubringen. In späteren Staffeln hat der Charakter einiges an Vielseitigkeit und Tiefe gewonnen. So widmet er sich meistens bescheideneren Projekten als der Weltherrschaft und hat sich auch mit seiner Mutter einigermaßen abgefunden. „Science-Fiction“-Elemente wie Zeitmaschinen kommen in neueren Folgen in der Regel nicht mehr vor. Trotz der Boshaftigkeit, zu der Stewie in der Lage ist, ist er doch ein sympathischer und niedlicher Charakter, vor allem weil er häufig (durchaus zum eigenen Ärgernis) in kindliche Verhaltensweisen zurückfällt und es dann deutlich wird, dass er bei aller Genialität und Frühreife doch nur ein Baby ist. Im englischen Original besitzt Stewie (auch gesprochen von Seth MacFarlane) einen ausgeprägten britischen Akzent, der in der deutschen Fassung allerdings verloren geht. Diese oft sehr hochgestochen wirkende Sprache verleiht Stewies Aussagen zusätzlich eine besondere humoristische Note. Brian ist das einzige Familienmitglied, das Stewie intellektuell gewachsen ist. Deshalb necken sie einander oft. Stewie würde somit auch niemals zugeben, in Brian eigentlich seinen engsten Freund zu haben (abgesehen von seinem Teddybären Rupert). In der Serie wird häufig angedeutet, dass Stewie in der Zukunft homosexuelle Neigungen entwickeln könnte. In der Folge Der zukünftige Stewie (4ACX07) trifft Stewie jedoch in der Zukunft auf sein erwachsenes Ich und stellt besorgt fest, dass er zwar heterosexuell ist, aber immer noch keinen Sex hatte. MacFarlane beschreibt ihn im Playboy 2009 als „schwul oder sehr unglücklichen, verklemmten Heterosexuellen. … Er staut viele Aggressionen auf, weil er verwirrt und unsicher über seine sexuelle Orientierung ist.“ In einer geschriebenen, aber nie gedrehten Coming-out-Folge hat er Probleme mit den Kindern in der Schule und reist in der Zeit zurück bis zur Entstehung des 3. Buch Mose um die bis heute gegen Homosexuelle verwendeten Stellen zu verhindern. Man entschied sich die Folge nicht zu produzieren um die Sexualität Stewies nebulös zu halten, was bei seinem Alter mehr Sinn ergibt.Family Guy: Baby Stewie ist schwul, queer.de, 14. August 2009 ;Brian Brian ist zwar der Hund der Griffins, spricht und handelt jedoch wie ein Mensch. Er sitzt bei gemeinsamen Fernsehabenden oft auf dem Boden, geht aber in aller Regel auf zwei Beinen. Er ist überdurchschnittlich intelligent und besitzt eine deutlich vornehmere und gewähltere Sprache als der Rest der Familie. In der Regel können die anderen Tiere der Serie nicht sprechen, soweit es nicht im Rahmen eines Gags notwendig ist. Insofern ist Brian eine außergewöhnliche Erscheinung, wird jedoch von allen anderen Charakteren wie ein ganz normaler Mensch behandelt. Brian scheint ein exzessiver Raucher zu sein, weil er oftmals mit einer Zigarette vor einem vollen Aschenbecher sitzt, und hat eine deutliche Schwäche für alkoholische Getränke (insbesondere Martinis). Besondere Vorlieben von Brian sind Opern und Jazzmusik. Unter anderem ist Brian ein Mitglied von Mensa und hat auch schon als Autor für Zeitschriften gearbeitet. Brian ist als junger Hund auf einer Farm aufgewachsen und wurde später von Peter auf der Straße aufgelesen und in die Familie aufgenommen. Er besuchte früher die Brown University, scheiterte aber an seinem Abschluss. Ferner ist er in Lois verliebt, wird aber in der Folge Hundeliebe (2ACX01) von ihr zurückgewiesen, bevor er wiederum in der Folge Robinson Griffin (4ACX15) sogar kurzzeitig mit ihr verheiratet, als Peter auf hoher See verschollen ist. Brian nimmt häufig die Rolle des leicht frustrierten Intellektuellen ein. Seine Avancen bei Frauen enden meist ebenso als tragisch-komische Misserfolge wie seine gelegentlichen Versuche der Selbstverwirklichung. So war er unter anderem schon kurzzeitig als Aushilfslehrer an Chris’ Schule, als Redakteur des New Yorker oder als preisgekrönter Porno-Regisseur tätig. Ähnlich wie Stewie wird auch Brian häufig von dem eingeholt, was er eigentlich ist. So wird sein kultiviertes, menschliches Auftreten immer wieder durch seine tierischen Instinkte und Verhaltensweisen konterkariert, zum Beispiel dann, wenn er zwanghaft einem Tennisball hinterher rennt oder aus Angst den Staubsauger anbellt. Besonders scharf tragen diesen Kontrast aber jene (seltenen) Szenen zur Schau, in denen er unvermittelt Afroamerikaner anbellt, sofort gefolgt von einer sehr schamvollen Entschuldigung seinerseits, dass in solchen Momenten sein Vater, der aus dem Süden stamme, aus ihm spreche – eine besonders starke Ironie, da Brian geradezu das Musterbeispiel des liberalen, weltoffenen „Menschen“ in der Serie ist. ;Glenn Quagmire Glenn Quagmire ist Peters bester Freund und Nachbar, Playboy und Frauenliebhaber. Er wird meistens Quagmire (englisch ‚Morast, Sumpf‘, auch ‚unangenehme Situation‘) genannt und ist sexsüchtig. Er lässt keine Gelegenheit aus, ist unverheiratet und hat eine Schwäche für Lois, von der er eine aus einem Wischmopp und einem Foto gebastelte Puppe in einem Schrank versteckt hat. Sein Haus ist in fast jeder Ecke ein Liebesnest, sein Markenzeichen ist der Spruch „Giggity Giggity Goo“. Peter und Glenn haben sich das erste Mal auf einem Flugzeugträger getroffen, auf dem Glenn als Matrose arbeitete. Inzwischen ist er Pilot. Quagmire hat eine Immunität gegenüber Pfefferspray entwickelt. ;Joe Swanson Joe gehört ebenfalls zu Peters Freundeskreis und wohnt nebenan. Der Polizist ist seit einer Verfolgungsjagd mit dem Grinch auf dem Dach eines Waisenhauses querschnittsgelähmt und sitzt im Rollstuhl. Trotz seiner Behinderung lässt er keinen Verbrecher entkommen und ist ein kompromissloser Gesetzeshüter mit einer Schwäche für Steven-Seagal-Filme. Er hat gelegentliche Wutausbrüche, in denen er Schlüsselworte eines Satzes so kraftvoll wie möglich herausbrüllt oder wild mit seinen Polizeiwaffen umher schießt oder schlägt. Nachdem Joes Frau Bonny von der ersten Staffel an schwanger war, bringt sie in der siebten Staffel schließlich eine Tochter auf die Welt, die nach Quagmires Aussage schon 18 Jahre alt sein soll. Joe und seine Frau hatten zudem in den ersten Staffeln einen jugendlichen Sohn, der jedoch mittlerweile im Irakkrieg gefallen ist. ;Cleveland Brown Cleveland ist der vierte im Bunde der Nachbarn. Er ist mit Loretta verheiratet und hat einen hyperaktiven Sohn namens Cleveland jr. In der 4. Staffel trennt er sich von Loretta, nachdem diese eine Affäre mit Quagmire hatte. Unter dem Titel „The Cleveland Show“ startet im Frühjahr 2009 in den USA bei Fox eine eigene Serie über Cleveland und damit das erste Spin-off zu Family Guy. Cleveland ist das absolute Gegenstück zum quirligen Quagmire. Er ist stets etwas apathisch und spricht fast nervtötend langsam. Dies ist ein Seitenhieb auf die Bewohner von Cleveland, Ohio, die für ihre träge Sprechweise bekannt sind. Im Übrigen heißt auch das Footballteam von Cleveland „Browns“. In der Folge Blinde Ambitionen (4ACX04) sieht man Cleveland in der Vergangenheit als äußerst flink, bis ihm ein indianischer Marterpfahl auf den Kopf fällt und er dadurch so ausgesprochen „langsam“ wird. ;Adam West Adam West ist der paranoide Bürgermeister von Quahog. Er vermutet in allem und jedem einen Gegner, fühlt sich belauscht und verfolgt und verbringt seine Zeit meistens mit dem heldenhaften Kampf gegen nicht vorhandene Gegner. Im Übrigen trägt nicht bloß der Charakter diesen Namen, sondern wird im englischen Original auch von Adam West gesprochen, der 1966 in der ersten Batman-Fernsehserie den Titelhelden gab. ;Horace Horace ist der Besitzer von Peters Stammlokal Drunken Clam. In der Folge Die Briten kommen (2ACX19) verkauft er seine Bar nach einem Hurrikan an einen der Briten, von denen die Stadt scheinbar auf einmal überflutet ist, kauft sie aber am Ende derselben Folge wieder zurück. ;Herbert Zu den umstrittensten und wohl auch grenzwertigsten Charakteren der Serie gehört Herbert, ein seinem Erscheinungsbild nach steinalter Mann, der trotz seines Alters ein reges sexuelles Interesse an mittelreifen Jungen, speziell – aber nicht nur – an Chris hat. Die Figuren der Serie nehmen ihn jedoch nur als lieben alten Mann wahr, abgesehen von Stewie, wie sich in einer der neuen Folgen herausstellt: Als er Chris’ Job als Zeitungsjunge übernimmt, erwidert er auf Herberts Anmachversuche nur „Piss off Edda, you perverted old freak!“ Family Guy Theme Songtext Lois: It seems today that all you see is violence in movies and sex on TV. Peter: But where are those good old-fashioned values… Alle: …on which we used to rely? Lucky there's a Family Guy! Lucky there's a man who positively can do all the things that make us… Stewie: …laugh and cry! Alle: He's a Family Guy! Verhältnis zu den Simpsons und anderen Konkurrenten Family Guy wird oft eine allzu auffällige Ähnlichkeit zu den Simpsons vorgeworfen. Im Zuge dieses Konflikts kam es bereits zu beidseitigen Anspielungen in den Serien, in den Simpsons sogar zu recht heftigen Seitenhieben: In der Folge Der italienische Bob (HABF02) ist in einem italienischen Buch über amerikanische Straftäter Peter zu sehen. Die begangene Straftat als Bildunterschrift lautet „Plagiarismo“. In einer weiteren Folge der Simpsons, Schickt die Klone rein (DABF19), versucht Homer, sich zu klonen, wobei einer der Klonversuche Peter Griffin wird. Am Ende einer anderen Folge werden von dem Sender PBS die Zuschauer zu Spenden aufgerufen, falls man nicht weitere minderwertige Sendungen sehen wolle. Während die Frau, die zu den Spenden aufruft, dies sagt, schaltet sie einen Fernseher ab, auf dem der Schriftzug Family Guy zu sehen ist. Im Film Futurama: Bender’s Big Score der Simpsonsmacher hängt sich Fry einen Family-Guy-Kalender mit dem Titel 12 Lacher im Jahr in seine Wohnung. In der Zeichentrickserie South Park finden sich sogar noch direktere Angriffe auf den Konkurrenten. In der im April 2006 ausgestrahlten Doppelfolge Cartoon Krieg (1003 und 1004) versucht Eric Cartman, einer der Protagonisten, Family Guy absetzen zu lassen. In der Folge ist eine Parodie zu sehen, ferner wird der Vorwurf erhoben (unter anderem in Ansprachen der al-Qaida-Größen Al-Sawahiri und Osama bin Laden), die Gags in der Serie seien austauschbar und hätten keinerlei Bezug zur Handlung. Später erfährt man, dass die Autoren von Family Guy Manatis seien, die durch das zufällige Auswählen von Schlüsselbegriffen die Gags entwerfen. In der Serie Drawn Together wird zudem in der Folge The Lemon-AIDS Walk ebenfalls ein Seitenhieb auf Family Guy ausgeführt: Während Wollknäuel traurig auf der Straße sitzt, gehen Peter und Lois (ihre Köpfe sind nicht zu sehen) an diesem vorbei. Sie sind (neben ihrer Kleidung) daran zu erkennen, dass (zumindest in der US-Version) für Lois die Synchronsprecherin Alex Borstein eingesetzt wurde. Im Gegenzug verteilt Family Guy auch Angriffe auf Die Simpsons oder South Park. So fährt Stewie zum Beispiel mit seinem Dreirad von Afghanistan nach Hause (eine Parodie auf die Anfangsszene von Die nackte Kanone) und überfährt in der heimischen Garage Homer Simpson, der wie in der Anfangssequenz der Simpsons vor Stewie flüchten will. Als Peter daraufhin die Garage betritt und Homer dort sieht, entfährt ihm ein herabwürdigendes „Wer zum Teufel ist das?“. Ein anderes Beispiel ist Folge 7.09, in der ein aufgebrachter Mob versucht O.J. Simpson aus Quahog zu vertreiben. Mayor Adam West spricht ihn nur mit „Simpson“ an und sagt ihm, dass man ihn in dieser Stadt nicht wolle, da man ihn nicht mehr liebe, wie es noch 1993 der Fall war. Daraufhin sieht man kurz Homer Simpson, der darauf mit einem für ihn typischen „Doh!“ reagiert. In der Folge 05x14 erwähnt Peter als Gag seinen heimlichen Wunsch, seine Stimmbänder mit denen von Homer Simpson zu tauschen. Beim daraufhin eingespielten Gag wird eine Szene gezeigt, in der Peter sich zu Lois an den Küchentisch setzt und ihr mit Homers Stimme unter anderem vorwirft, dass sie zu wenig Sex hätten. Durch die - im Vergleich zum echten Homer Simpson - relativ vulgäre Ausdrucksweise wird ein besonderer Komikeffekt erzeugt. In der deutschen Synchronisation wird die Szene von Norbert Gastell gesprochen, der auch in Die Simpsons Homer seine Stimme leiht. Ausstrahlung Die Serie Family Guy wurde von Seth MacFarlane erfunden und läuft seit 1999 auf dem US-amerikanischen Sender FOX. 2002 wurde die Produktion nach der dritten Staffel auf Grund schlechter Einschaltquoten in den USA vorübergehend eingestellt. Schon während der Ausstrahlung der zweiten und dritten Staffel gab es beständig Gerüchte über das baldige Ende. Genährt wurden diese auch dadurch, dass die Serie schon nach der zweiten Folge der zweiten Staffel aus dem regulären Programmschema des Senders genommen und nur noch unregelmäßig gezeigt wurde. Schlechte Quoten – Fans vermuten, dass diese vor allem durch die unregelmäßige Ausstrahlung verursacht wurden – führten dann dazu, dass FOX am Ende der zweiten Staffel die Serie einstellen wollte. Personelle Veränderungen innerhalb des Senders führten dann jedoch dazu, dass noch eine dritte Staffel in Auftrag gegeben und gesendet wurde. Danach verkündete FOX erneut das endgültige Aus der Serie und plante, keine weiteren Staffeln produzieren zu lassen. Die Absetzung der Serie in den Vereinigten Staaten führte zu einer unerwarteten Protestwelle der Fans. Eine Online-Petition wurde ins Leben gerufen, unter der sich innerhalb weniger Tage 10.000, am Ende sogar 100.000 digitale Unterschriften befanden. Diese Aktion scheiterte zunächst jedoch genauso wie zahlreiche Briefe und E-Mails an den Manager des Fernsehsenders. Erst als im Jahre 2003 die Wiederholungen alter Family-Guy-Folgen auf einem anderen Sender überraschend gute Einschaltquoten erzielten und sich die DVD-Veröffentlichungen mit über 2,2 Millionen verkauften Exemplaren als Verkaufsschlager erwiesen, begann FOX über eine Wiederaufnahme der Produktion nachzudenken. Laut einer Umfrage im Auftrag von Cartoon Network war Family Guy zu dem Zeitpunkt bereits die beliebteste Zeichentrickserie bei den 18–35 jährigen Zuschauern. Am 19. November 2004 berichtete die Webseite des Fernsehsenders E! Entertainment, dass Fox mit Seth MacFarlane, dem Erfinder der Serie, über die Wiederaufnahme der Produktion verhandele und die Serie mit zunächst 35 neuen Folgen wieder aufleben lassen wolle. Am 26. März 2005 verkündete dann auch Fox offiziell, dass 22 weitere Folgen von Family Guy produziert und ab dem 1. Mai 2005 ausgestrahlt werden sollten. Am 23. September 2007 lief dort die 6. Staffel mit einem 40-minütigen Star-Wars-Special an. Die erste Folge der 4. Staffel begann dann auch mit einem kleinen Seitenhieb auf die Fox-Programmchefs: Peter erzählt seiner Frau Lois am Anfang der Episode, dass sie abgesetzt werden sollen, es sei einfach nicht genügend Zeit auf dem Sendeplan und sie müssten Platz machen für andere tolle Sendungen auf Fox – woraufhin er als Beispiel eine sehr lange Liste von gefloppten Sendungen der letzten fünf Jahre aufzählt. Die Sequenz endet mit Peters Feststellung: „Naja, ich schätze, wenn all diese Serien floppen, haben wir vielleicht ’ne Chance.“ In Deutschland wurden die ersten beiden Staffeln noch auf ProSieben ausgestrahlt, allerdings nach Ende der zweiten Staffel (die letzte Folge Der Leihvater (2ACX16) lief am 17. Mai 2003) auch hierzulande abgesetzt. Zuvor gab es bereits ab dem 9. November 2002 eine dreimonatige Verzögerung der Ausstrahlung der zweiten Staffel. 2005 folgte wöchentlich nachts eine Erstausstrahlung der restlichen Folgen der 2. Staffel sowie die der kompletten 3. Staffel. Seit dem 10. Januar 2007 wird Family Guy auf MTV Central wiederholt, wo bereits die Serie American Dad des gleichen Autors läuft. Vom 4. Juli bis 10. Oktober 2007 war die 4. Staffel beim Bezahlfernsehsender Sat.1 Comedy in Doppelfolgen zu sehen. Die 4. Staffel wird seit dem 9. Februar 2008 wieder auf ProSieben gesendet. Seit dem 13. Oktober ist Family Guy ebenfalls auf Comedy Central zu sehen. Seit März 2009 strahlt MTV Family Guy nicht mehr aus und zeigt die Serie nur noch auf dem Schwestersender Comedy Central, sie läuft nun Wochentags um 20:15 Uhr. Die 5. Staffel läuft seit 16. Mai 2009 samstags auf ProSieben. Synchronisation Die deutsche Fassung der ersten drei Staffeln wurde von Ivar Combrinck geschrieben, der auch schon für die Synchronisation der Serien Die Simpsons und Futurama verantwortlich war. Seit der vierten Staffel übernimmt Matthias von Stegmann die Synchronisation von Family Guy und der Simpsons. Family Guy präsentiert: Die unglaubliche Geschichte des Stewie Griffin Drei ungesendete Folgen der vierten Staffel wurden zu einem 83-minütigen Spielfilm umgeschnitten, der am 27. September 2005 exklusiv als englischsprachige DVD erschien. Sie trägt den Titel Family Guy presents Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story und enthält neben diverser Extras englische, französische und spanische Untertitel. Die darin enthaltenen Folgen, die um eine Rahmenhandlung erweitert wurden, sind: # Stewies wundersame Wandlung (4ACX05) # Stewie sucht seinen Vater (4ACX06) # Der zukünftige Stewie (4ACX07) Alle 3 Folgen wurden am 10. Oktober 2007, im Zuge der Erstausstrahlung der 4. Staffel, auf Sat.1 Comedy gezeigt und im Dezember 2008 auf Pro Sieben wiederholt. Die deutschsprachige DVD Family Guy präsentiert: Die unglaubliche Geschichte des Stewie Griffin erscheint am 23. Oktober 2009. Deutsche DVDs Laut dem Guinness-Buch der Rekorde wurden von dieser Serie die meisten DVDs verkauft, von denen der Großteil der 2008 für einen Emmy nominierte Spielfilm Blue Harvest und die folgende die siebte Staffel der Serie war. Damit ist Family Guy die TV-Show oder Sitcom des Jahres 2009. Einzelnachweise Weblinks * * Offizielle Webpräsenz zu Family Guy * Deutschsprachige Fanseite * [http://familyguy-blueharvest.de/ Offizielle Seite zu Blue Harvest] * Episodenführer bei Zeichentrickserien.de * American Dad! & Family Guy Wiki (deutsch) ar:فاميلي جاي arz:فاميلي جاى bg:Family Guy ca:Family Guy cs:Griffinovi da:Family Guy el:Family Guy en:Family Guy eo:Family Guy es:Padre de familia et:Perepea eu:Family Guy fa:مرد خانواده fi:Family Guy fo:Familjan Griffin fr:Les Griffin ga:Family Guy gl:Family Guy he:איש משפחה hu:Family Guy id:Family Guy is:Family Guy it:I Griffin ja:ファミリー・ガイ lt:Šeimos bičas lv:Mana trakā ģimene mk:Фамилијарен човек ms:Family Guy nl:Family Guy nn:Family Guy no:Familien Griffin pl:Family Guy pt:Family Guy ro:Family Guy ru:Гриффины simple:Family Guy sq:Family Guy sr:Фемили гај sv:Family Guy tr:Family Guy uk:Гріффіни vi:Family Guy yi:משפחה מענטש zh:居家男人 Kategorie:Zeichentrickserie Kategorie:Comedy-Fernsehserie Kategorie:Fernsehserie (Vereinigte Staaten)